Simple Mistake, Logical Conclusion
by FuzzyCat
Summary: Percy and Oliver slash. A simple mistake brings an unlikely, yet logical revelation to others at the school. Enjoy !


_Hope you like this one as much as my other ones. Enjoy! Just the usual - Percy/Oliver slash with an M rating and all it implies. You have been warned._

**SIMPLE MISTAKE, LOGICAL CONCLUSION.**

" Hey Oliver !"

Oliver Wood looked up from the play books that were scattered in front of the breakfast table. Next to his feet were stacked numerous over volumes with titles ranging from _TICKLING TACKLES AND PENETRATING PENALTIES_ and _THE ART OF RIDING A HARD BROOMSTICK_. Even had his training robe on and his broomstick leaning up against the wall behind him. Today marked the start of the Quidditch season at Hogwarts and everybody knew, explicitly, that no one was to disturb the Keeper when he was knee deep in diagrams..

Everyone, except it seemed, Fred and George Weasley.

" Heard the news and we have to say..."

"...that we think it's really great."

" High time."

" No one better."

" Should have started ages ago..."

"...but better late that never!"

Oliver frowned. " What are you two yammering on about ?"

Fred looked at George. George looked at Fred. Both looked down at Oliver.

" OH !" both said in union. " WE GET IT!"

" Wants to keep it a secret George !"

" And right too Fred! Don't want that info gettin' into the wrong hands like the Slytherins. So don' worry Captain ours. Your secret..."

"...is safe with us. But one thing. Just remember..."

"...to be safe. Always use..."

" Condoms..."

"...and..."

" Lube...

" Goodbye ! "

Oliver gaped, watching the Weasley twins hightail it down the rows of tables and out of the Great Hall.

_What the..._

_--------_

" Percy ? A word ?"

Percy Weasley looked up from his Potions essay. Right into the eyes of his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. " Sure Penny. But why all the..."

" No. You don't need to say anything. Just let me do all the talking."

Percy frowned but nodded, waiting as Penelope quickly pulled up a chair and folded her arms in front of her on the desk.

" Is there something you would like to tell me Percy ?"

Percy frowned further, placing the quill on the desk and turning around a bit to face his girlfriend fully. " Tell you what Penelope ? Is something a ..."

" Actually you don't have to say anything. I figured it out by myself."

" Figured out what exactl..."

" It's okay," She smiled sweetly and sighing just a bit. " I mean, I know it's quite considered just a phase when boys are growing up, but I think that it's because it's you and him, well..."

" Penny, what are you..."

" It just seems inevitable doesn't it ? But then again you do spend a lot of time..."

" What are..."

"...in your dorm room..."

" Wait a minu..."

" Alone with no other boys in your year. No one to stop it if one thing lead to ano..."

Percy felt a blush rise to his cheeks. " I think you got the wrong end of the..."

" And with a body like his, well, who wouldn't be tempted to swing that way, if only to see what such a body like that could do. With all those muscles of his..."

" Penelope, I would never..."

" He would certainly give you a jolly good rogering...

" But I am not being..."

" Truthful with me ? Or maybe not truthful with yourself perhaps ? What, you think it's just shagging happening ? Hm ? A way to pass the time between classes ? But I would be careful there with him, because I catch him looking at you sometimes and it..."

Percy gaped. " WHO looks at me like..."

"...Like your the only thing he wants in this whole bloody castle but there is an obstacle blocking his way to the prize," Penelope smiled again at him, just stared for a minute before abruptly rising up from her seat. " But that won't be a problem anymore because I'm breaking up with you Percival Weasley."

" Now hang on just a minute ! You are over reacting to..."

Another raised eyebrow joined the other now. " No, just refusing to play your beard anymore. Goodnight."

And just like that Penelope Clearwater turned on her heels and slauntered out of the library, leaving a extremely fazzled Percy to slide back into his chair and stare at his now ex-girfriend's retreating behind.

" Oh, and Percy ?"

Percy looked up at her face. A wide grin all over her face. " What ?"

" Let me watch next time you guys shag all right ?"

Percy's mouth dropped.

_What the hell is..._

Then he looked down, his eyes catching the glimmering badge that was pinned to his left breast pocket of his robes. The one that showed he was a Prefect. Except instead of the P there was a...

Percy groaning, smacking a palm on his forehead and shaking it from side to side.

_Of all the..._

_--------_

A door slammed and made Oliver raise his eyebrow at the Prefect as he came striding over to his side of the room, dumping his books and school satchel on his own bed at the halfway point. Tossing his Quidditch play book onto the sheets in front of him he turned around slight to grab the gleaming badge from the top of his dresser, grinning when he saw the redhead already unpinning the one from his robes and holding it out to him.

" This is yours I presume."

Oliver nodded, taking the badge with the engraved QC from the thin hand.

" And this is yours I'd wager."

And he handed back the other similar second badge, this one with the P shining at them as bright as day.

" Thank you."

" No problem."

" Your welcome."

" Good."

Percy spun on his heel, intended on stripping off and going to catch a shower before lights out but a strong hand snaked out and grabbed his elbow before he could leave.

" Oliver, what the..."

And then he was yanked back down on top of the Captain and onto the bed, cold lips pressing and suckling on his own as two large hands moved under his robes to grab a handful of Weasley arse in each palm and giving them a nice hard squeeze. Both were gasping for breath when they finally parted, resting forehead to forehead and both grinning like the mad fools in love they were.

" And Perce,"

" Yeah ?"

" Next time don' put my robe instead of yours on okay ?"

Percy grinned down at his lover as he leaned in to claim another kiss.

" Okay."

END

THOUGHTS ? HATE OR LIKE ? REVIEW PLEASE ;)


End file.
